


Another Year Older

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Oneshot, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: It's Grant's birthday and Skye and their kids have a surprise in store for him.





	Another Year Older

“Shh… You don’t need to wake Dad up just yet, okay?”

Adian blinked up at his mother, “Why not?” he asked. “It his birthday!”

Skye smiled and shook her head, scooping her Ava, Adian’s 2 year old sister, into her arms, “The pancakes aren’t done yet, Adian.” she began to explain. “Remember, we were going to give him breakfast in bed.” She turned around and reached for the spatula with her free hand, flipping over the pumpkin pancake that was cooking in the pan.

“Once the pancakes are done and we have everything, even the fruit, on the tray, we can go wake him up and give it to him.” she continued. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Adian pouted and went over to sit down in a kitchen chair. 

“Momma. Naner.” Ava almost whined, squirming in her mother’s arm. “Pwease.”

Skye turned her head to look at her daughter as she placed the last pancake onto the plate for Grant, “You want a piece of banana?” she asked, pointing to the cup of fruit that was on the tray. “Is that what you want?”

“Naner!” Ava happily accepted a piece of banana from her mother and plopped it into her mouth. 

Skye smiled and turned towards Adian, “Adian,  _ now  _ you can go get your father. You-”

“Hey, what’s all of this?”

Her attention was pulled to Grant, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, lazily scratching at his bare chest. She rolled her eyes at him, “Well, this  _ was  _ supposed to be an in bed surprised, but seems like someone got up a little earlier than I thought he would. Considering he did work late last night.”

Grant shrugged and came into the kitchen, “I woke up and heard you guys talking. And I’m not used to you being out of bed before me.” he answered. “So, I just  _ had  _ to get up and investigate. And it seems like I won’t be disappointed.”

“Dad!” Adian ran towards his father and attached himself to his leg, causing Grant to laugh. “You’re up!”

“Of course I am.” Grant trudged over towards his wife, half-dragging Adian in the process since the little boy was still attached to his leg. He took Ava from Skye as the little girl squealed in delight. He smiled and held her close to his chest, “So, what do you have here?”

“Well, it was going to be breakfast in bed, but you kind of ruined it. So, you can have breakfast in here.” Skye said, picking up the tray and taking it over to the table. “But, you need a shirt on first. I want to take photos and I can’t have you shirtless in them.”

Grant rolled his eyes and fake pouted, “But I don’t  _ feel  _ like putting a shirt on, Skye.”

“Well, you’re putting one on.” She turned to look towards Adian, “Adian, go get your Dad a t-shirt. Please.”

“Okay.” Adian peeled himself from his father’s leg and ran out of the kitchen.

Grant shook his head and looked back to Skye, “Anywho, did they already eat?” he asked. “And how about the dogs?”

Skye nodded and sat down, “Both kids had waffles and both dogs had that raw stuff you left for them in the fridge.” she answered. “And both dogs are currently outside because Captain had the audacity to pee on the rug. And, yes, it is cleaned up.”

Grant huffed, “I swore I had that puppy potty trained. But, he’s not even a year old yet. Mistakes happen. I’ll let them in a minute.” he stated, seeing Adian come running back. “Ooo, which shirt did you get me, buddy?”

“Your Darth Vader one!” Adian exclaimed, handing Grant the shirt.

“Well, that’ll do until I take a shower in a bit.” Grant slipped the t-shirt on after handing Ava back to Skye. “What we got to eat?”

Skye slid the tray of food towards him as he sat down, “4 pumpkin pancakes topped with maple syrup. 5 pieces of bacon. And a big bowl of fruit. Made especially for you.” She leaned over and kissed him on his bearded cheek, “We’ll do presents later when the other come over. Happy birthday sweetheart”

Grant licked his lips and reached for the fork, “I hope that they don’t overdo it again this year.” he stated. “Fitz about blew up the living room with that confetti cannon last year.” He ran a hand down his face, “Wait, how old am I this year? Adian’s 7 and Ava’s 2…” He trailed off and shook his head. Holy crap, am I really 39 years old?”

Skye almost snorted, “The man with no gray hair or wrinkles can’t believe that he’s getting old.” she laughed. “Heck, I’ll be 34 in July.”

Grant rubbed at his cheek as he took a bit of pancake, “Hey, I’ve got good genes.” he joked, referring to the fact that he was Inhuman like her. “Age doesn’t show.”

“39?!” Adian exclaimed with a wrinkle of his nose. “Dad’s getting old!”

“I’m not old.” Grant shot back, giving his son a look. “I’m just getting better with age.”

“Still old.”

Skye rolled her eyes, “And I’m sure that someone’s bound to make a joke tonight. You better watch for next year when you’re actually 40. Fitz will be invading Party City for the over the hill junk.”

“Ah, let him have fun, Skye.” Grant said, eating some bacon. “It’s honestly harmless if you think about it.”

“Grant. It’s Fitz. You know that something will go wrong.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Naner!” Ava suddenly stated. “Want naner.” She was reaching out towards Grant’s fruit bowl.

Grant smiled and gently picked up a slice of banana and handed it to the little girl, smiling as she smiled as well and happily ate the banana. “Honestly, I would be fine without some huge party.” he began. “This is perfect. Just the 6… Wait, no, 4 of us. I still need to let the dogs in. They must be having fun outside. But still, I like it quiet like this.”

“That would be fine with me as well if we didn’t have someone named Leo Fitz up our you-know-whats.” Skye stated, giving him a shrug. “He’s gonna make sure that you have a party.”

Grant sighed and ate some more of his pancakes, “Well, I appreciate the effort, but I much more prefer something like this.” he stated, looking at his wife and two kids. “Nice, intimate, and fairly quiet.” He frowned as he heard Captain’s sharp, puppy bark. “Adian, go let them in, please.”

Adian hopped off the chair and ran out of the kitchen.

Grant looked back to Skye, “Don’t you think this is quite nice?” he asked. “Even if there is an Adian here?”

Skye smiled at him, “Oh, it’s definitely nice. But that’s not getting you out of tonight.” she said, smiling more as Grant frowned and placed his fork down, scowling at her.

“You’re  _ definitely  _ not skipping out on your own party.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's later, considering that Grant's birthday was the other day, but here it is! Short and sweet! I hoped that you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
